Bloody Valentine
|base_rank = |base_atk = 139 |base_hp = 945 |atk_per_lv = 139 (1,223) |hp_per_lv = 945 (8,316) }} ---- HEALTH when either fighter uses a SPECIAL MOVE|SA2 = Regain SUPER METER when either fighter uses a BLOCKBUSTER}}---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Bloody Valentine is arguably a budget Diva Intervention. You do not really need to think about activating her SA (unless you need HP) because most of your combos should consist of a healthy amount of both Blockbusters and Special Moves. She is very good on defense due to being able to use BB3s reliably. Strategy *Bloody Valentine can be customized to suit your own personal playstyle. Equip more Special Moves like UPPER KHAT or CHAOS BANISH for combo extenders and free HP. Equip more Blockbusters like SEKHMET'S FURY or NEKHBET BREAKER to replenish your meter faster. *Using Bloody Valentine on a defense team is tricky because the AI is not very good at optimizing a loadout. However, it is definitely recommended to put her BB3 so that a careless opponent may be tripped up by it. *Overall, Bloody Valentine is Eliza with a built-in safety net. She is extremely forgiving and easy to optimize. Either MA works fine for Bloody Valentine, as her SA already covers both options. Key Stats *Bloody Valentine's SA restores percentages of HP, so using moves with HP% optimize her SA to the fullest. METER GAIN and ATK% are also perfect since METER GAIN would mean more blockbusters for usage, which means more usage of her SA. ATK% is important because like all Elizas, her ATK is mediocre. *DEFENSE is lesser important, but if you can't get the above stats DEFENSE is not terrible. Having a higher DEFENSE means less damage taken, which can be easily healed by her SA. *Also, despite being labeled as CA (character abilities), Ms.Fortune's HEAD GAMES, Sguiggly's WYRM'S TAIL, and Beowolf's HYPE MODE all trigger Bloody Valentine's Regen. Playing As Bloody Valentine is good against Water Variants and characters that rely on Blockbusters and SMs. This includes, but is not limited to: *Bloodbath *Dead of Winter Playing Against Bloody Valentine is Playing Against Fire Variants and characters with high damage or that can inflict BLEED without using a SM or BB. She is also weak to characters who can inflict DISABLE SPECIAL MOVES or DISABLE BLOCKBUSTERS such as: *Bad Hair Day *Bad Ms Frosty *Harlequin *No Egrets Builds There are two main builds for Bloody Valentine The Special Move build Its a build where you use more than 3 special moves to increase healing; a more defensive build Best supported by Harlequin CEREBELLA if using this build to increase damage and reduce cooldown Check the main Eliza page for combos The Blockbuster build In this build you are going to use more that 4 blockbusters including BB3 "the lady of slaughter" With this build one should try to use blockbusters as often as possible Best suppoted by sketchy for haste Tip: When using SEKHMET, one does not need to remain in SEKHMET form to gain Blockbuster meter, so you can use a Blockbuster and go back to ELIZA form. Trivia This variant is a reference to Faye Valentine from Cowboy Beebop. Category:Eliza Variants Category:Silver Variants Category:Air Variants Category:Eliza Category:Variants